Alguém Precisa de Você
by Jules Rules
Summary: SongFic ao olhar de Draco Malfoy. Um momento de reflexão e uma, falando por alto, um tanto quanto frustrada tentativa de reparação de erros! Pelo menos ele admite que errou! HPDM! Somebody Needs You...


Uma Song-Fic ao olhar e pensamento de Draco Malfoy! (HPDM)

**N/A:** Gente, se não estiver legal peço desculpas, pois foi a primeira Song-Fic que fiz, sendo que nunca li uma... Aceito e agradeço Reviews (ou E-mails) com conselhos, dicas e tal.

**N/A:** Sim sim! Reviews please! Comentem, quero saber o que acharam, (mesmo que não tenham reclamações a fazer), pra poder corrigir os erros, saber onde acertei, onde errei, e poder melhorar (e saber também aonde agradei) !

Beijos a Todos! Boa leitura!

**Obrigada**

**Alguém precisa de você _(Somebody Needs You)_**

"Hoje não é um dia feliz, na verdade, para mim não há mais dias felizes, não enquanto Ele..."

Vejo pessoas andarem apressadas, sempre disputando um lugar nos metrôs, nos restaurantes, trabalhos...

"Às vezes tudo parece tão superficial!"

Nesse momento respiro fundo, sentado num banco de parque, com os braços apoiados nas pernas, e o rosto enterrado nas mãos...

-Perdão!

Quantas e quantas vezes lhe quis dizer, Perdão...

"Não posso, não consigo, simplesmente não é de meu feitio." Perdão!

A todo lugar que vou, por mais infernal que seja, não consigo me aborrecer, me irritar, não sou mais o mesmo, e devo graças a Você por isso. Mas, é um pouco tarde para mostra-lhe que mudei, não é? O meu tempo passou, e não soube aproveitar enquanto o tinha.

"Eu sei, sei que errei..."

**Sou apenas um humano _(I'm only a human)_**

**Às vezes cometo erros _(Sometimes I make mistakes)_**

**Mas se você me perdoar _(If you forgive me)_**

**Farei o que for preciso _(I'm Gonna do what it takes)_**

Não sei mais a que ou a quem recorrer.

"Só Você pode me socorrer."

Meus amigos dizem-me para simplesmente esquecer.

Dizem isso pois ainda não compreendem minha mudança, dizem pois nunca tiveram um Amor como o meu, como o que tenho, quer dizer... como o que tive...

-Porque?

"Era perfeito!"

Parecia um sonho, algo que eu jamais poderia concretizar. Mas estava ali, era real, estava acontecendo, acontecendo comigo!

"Como fui burro!"

Tentei me enganar, engolir meus sentimentos, fingir que não existiam. Era fácil até você me revelar, que também sentia-se assim.

"Quando eu poderia imaginar?"

Mas a culpa foi toda minha minha, sei que foi. Talvez meu erro tenha sido não saber como lidar com tanto Amor. Com todo o Amor que Você dispunha-se a me dar.

Por isso fecho agora meus olhos, e espero toda lágrima rolar!

-Como te Amo...

Meu peito está explodindo de tanta dor. Às vezes acho que não posso, não vou mais suportar.

Seu olhar agora é frio ao me ver passar! Ele transmite toda dor que implantei em seus doces sentimentos.

Confesso que me doeria menos, muito menos, se seu olhar fosse de ódio ou rancor, mas não de indiferença, pois se há indiferença há Amor.

Eu queria saber chegar até ti, saber te tocar do modo certo, saber as palavras certas a dizer, mas ainda preciso, preciso amadurecer.

Fui tolo ao entregar-me, perdi o controle, controle sobre mim mesmo, e isso lhe atingiu da pior forma Meu Anjo!

Entreguei-me a nós, a nossa relação. Aprofundei minha mente, afoguei meu coração! Deixei-o guiar a situação. Mas arrisquei demais, acordei crendo que tudo não passava de uma ilusão.

"Enlouqueci!"

Magoei-te duas, três, quatro vezes, até perder minha razão! E fazer por merecer a sua decisão!

Mas meu lugar é a seu lado, então te peço, dê mais uma chance a nossa relação!

**Agora eu realmente sei _(But now I know better)_**

**Que te magoar foi errado _(To hurt you was wrong)_**

**Garoto, o meu lugar é com você _(Boy it's with you I belong)_**

Sua ausência atormenta-me, causa depressão. Preciso preencher com plenitude o vazio que instalou-se em mim após perder-te, mas...

"É tudo tão insuficiente, é tudo tão banal!"

O medo cresce e me domina abrasadoramente. A idéia de não ter-lhe mais em meus braços, de não sentir seu abraço, de não ouvir nunca mais sua voz a sussurrar, sussurrar meu nome, baixinho, próximo a meu ouvido, ou aquelas simples e bestas frases de Amor, que implantam igualmente simples e bestas sorrisos bobos em nossos semblantes. A idéia de ter seu cheiro, seu toque e Você por inteiro apenas na lembrança, é dolorosa e inconcebível!

Eu não seria capaz de viver assim, e Você sabe disso! Fui entorpecido e pra isso não há cura.

"Mesmo que houvesse, eu não haveria de querer ser curado, não de Você!"

Faz-me muito bem e sabes disso, faz-me bem quando estas perto, me amando...

-Volte!

Volte e fique para sempre, não apenas por hoje, não apenas esta noite, volte e não mais se vá!

**Alguém precisa de você _(Somebody needs you)_**

**Como nunca antes _(Like never before)_**

**Alguém deseja seu amor _(Somebody wants your Love)_**

**Então abra a porta _(So open the door)_**

**Não me deixe sozinho _(Don't you leave me alone)_**

**Não apague as luzes _(Don't you turn out the light)_**

**Alguém quer você _(Somebody wants you)_**

**Alguém precisa de você hoje a noite _(Somebody needs you tonight)_**

Sei que nada pode apagar o acontecido. Quero aprender a me redimir, para pode redimir meus infinitos erros.

Amar-lhe demais e ser muito amado, talvez isso tenha sido errado! Desculpe por não estar acostumado, nem a amar, muito menos a ser amado. Mas vou, vou mudar!

Errei ao ter posto sobre Você todo o peso de minha frustrada vida. E é deste meu erro profundo que sofremos agora então, não se pode pôr um mundo sobre um coração!

Independentemente de querer-me por perto ou não, vou procura-lo e dizer-lhe então, todos esses pensamentos cheios de fundamentos que não me saem da cabeça, desde o dia de nossa separação.

Quando saí por aquela porta, chorando e dizendo não retornar mais, perdi o controle, perdi a noção.

"Não! Seu Amor não me sufoca! Ao contrário, dá-me forças senão!"

Levantei e caminhei em sua direção. A noite já se fazia presente, trazendo a Lua como farol, para guiar meu coração. Parado em frente a sua casa, me falta coragem, preciso de um reforço, uma opinião!

"Será que tem visita, ou está com um novo alguém?"

Por momentos breves pensei em ir-me, e tentar aprender a viver sem Você e toda a sua doçura, mas sou dependente, dependo de ti de um modo como nunca antes vi, ou até mesmo nunca dependi de alguém.

Engoli minha incrível covardia, meu orgulho, e admiti, de uma vez por todas, que sem Você já não sei mais viver!

Toquei a campainha e esperei vê-lo abrir, mas, não estavas em casa! Sentei-me, derrotado então, na escada, para espera-lo chegar.

-Malfoy! O que faz aqui?-eu sequer o havia visto chegar, estava perdido em meus pensamentos, em meu lamuriar. Começara a cantar derrota e não via nada a meu redor.

-Harry, eu...-disse colocando-me de pé, encarando-o e reprimindo o impulso de abraçar-lhe, beijar-lhe e terminar por assustar.- Eu... quero conversar com você!

-Não há mais nada a ser dito. Dei-lhe o direito de escolha, e você fez a sua ao sair por aquela porta.- disse passando por mim e colocando a chave na abertura.

-Você me conhece, sabe que agi sem pensar! Sabe que te amo!-disse segurando-o pelos ombros.- Harry eu te amo!- encostei minha cabeça na dele.

O medo voltou a me corromper, temia as próximas palavras que Ele viria a dizer, pois, não parecia nem de longe, disposto a conversar!

-Eu não posso, não agora!-virou-se e me encarou.- Você me feriu demais Draco, agora não posso pensar nisso, preciso de um tempo pra mim, pra colocar minhas idéias e sentimentos no lugar. Preciso olhar um pouco mais para mim mesmo!

"Não pude evitar, sim, elas voltaram a rolar, com tanta intensidade quanto antes."

Tudo o que eu mais temia ouvir acabara de ser dito ali. Ele, simples e dolorosamente não me queria mais, estava dizendo não. Não estava dando outra chance a nossa relação.

Chorava como uma criança perdida da mãe, não sabia mais o que pensar, era o fim da linha, o fundo do poço, as trevas encobrindo um cansado coração.

-Por favor não faça isso comigo!-disse encarando-o e vendo que ele também chorava.

-Desculpa, mas preciso! Não posso conversar agora, senão quem faz besteira sou eu, e eu não quero errar. Dói demais!

A dor que me dominava agora, passara da dor de não poder abraça-lo, da dor do medo, pela dor da raiva de mim mesmo, por faze-lo sofrer, logo Ele, o Meu Anjo!

"Eu não presto!"

Aquelas lágrimas, aquele olhar, aquela mágoa. Ele estava com medo, medo de se arriscar, e acabar por se machucar! Eu só desejava vê-lo bem e nada mais.

Nada mais vale a pena se não for com Ele, se Ele não estiver bem, bem comigo, consigo mesmo e com nossa vida, nossa vida à dois!

-Desculpa, agora não dá, não posso!-completou antes de entrar e fechar a porta.

Entendi sua atitude.

"Ele estava dizendo que não queria cometer o erro que cometi, que não queria me ferir como eu o feri, que não deseja a mim a dor que o fiz e estou fazendo sentir, mas eu não tinha como controlar minha cabeça e coração, não tinha como faze-los compreender que aquilo era um 'até logo' e não um 'adeus'... Que era apenas um pedido de tempo!"

Talvez eu o compreendia, mas não aceitava sua decisão, pois, desejava muito dizer-lhe as coisas que sentia e pensava, desejava provar-lhe que mudei, amadureci, que demorei dois anos para isso, mas que amadureci.

Estava pronto para viver 'nós dois' a seu lado!

**Eu estive pensando _(I've been thinking)_**

**Nós deveríamos estar conversando a respeito _(We should be talking it through)_**

**Você tem que acreditar em mim _(You must belive me)_**

**Eu vou compensar você _(I'll make it up to you)_**

Mesmo arrasado, deixei-o em paz, seria melhor assim, pressionar ia piorar tudo, e isso eu não suportaria.

Quem não evita as faltas pequenas, pouco a pouco cai nas grandes, e já cometi faltas demais.

Fui para a praia, era próxima, sentei na areia e observei o Luar refletindo no Mar, o vai-vem das ondas e o som delas quebrando e se chocando contra a brisa, contra o ar. Era relaxante o som, a visão e o cheiro da maresia, que convidava novos pensamentos a me rodear. Olhei para o céu, estrelado e sem motivos então, e perguntei-lhe:

-Explique-me, qual o mistério que há na dor de uma paixão?

"Ele não me respondeu, ignorou minha súplica, perguntei em vão!"

Mais uma brisa marítima cortou meu pensamento, levou o velho embora e plantou um novo sem nenhuma demora:

"Eu mudei, Ele sabe e também sei."

Consegui quebrar uma corrente que me impedia de correr atrás do que desejo, consegui procura-lo e tentar desculpar-me, redimir o meu erro. Se não conclui, se não houve oportunidade, era porque não tinha de ser nesta noite amiúde. Outras noites mais virão, mais enluaradas e bonitas, pelo clima do verão.

**Porque agora eu realmente sei _(Cause now I know better)_**

**Que te magoar foi errado _(To hurt you was wrong)_**

**Garoto, o meu lugar é com você _(Boy it's with you belong)_**

Até que esse dia, ou, essa noite possa chegar, te digo, vou te esperar! Sei que me vão alertar o tempo certo para lhe procurar, pois bate em meu peito, alguém que não tem jeito, reclama e não gosta de sofrer, mas insiste em amar Você.

Antes não fosses tão adorável, tão fácil de se apaixonar. Antes fosses como um dia fui, desprezível e amuo, para não dar-me motivos para de ti gostar, gostar de um modo que até, me soube transformar.

-Felicidade...

É estar a seu lado, é a satisfação dessa suposição. É a certeza de um novo dia, dia de verão! Onde vou saber dizer, encarando-o no fundo dos olhos, de íris verde-esmeralda nas quais já me perdi e voltarei e me perder, e finalmente direi, tudo o que de bom mereces ouvir, dentre todas estas coisas, estará meu pedido especial de Perdão!

É com um pequeno sorriso de esperança, com a certeza de um amanhã melhor, que me deito nesta praia deserta contigo na lembrança, sempre viva a repassar, todas as situações por nós vividas, e por todas mais que iremos passar. Revejo nosso primeiro beijo, e a primeira real troca de olhar. As primeiras mãos entrelaçadas e as primeiras pessoas a enfrentar. A mudança, a evolução, os verdadeiros amigos a se mostrar, que no fundo já eram seus amigos, os primeiros a nos apoiar.

-Como eu queria poder agora, te abraçar, te beijar e nunca mais te deixar. Lamentar profundamente, o dia em que pensei tentar!

**Alguém precisa de você _(Somebody needs you)_**

**Como nunca antes _(Like never before)_**

**Alguém deseja seu amor _(Somebody wants your Love)_**

**Então abra a porta _(So open the door)_**

**Não me deixe sozinho _(Don't you leave me alone)_**

**Não apague as luzes _(Don't you turn out the light)_**

**Alguém quer você _(Somebody wants you)_**

**Alguém precisa de você hoje a noite _(Somebody needs you tonight)_**

Escurece cada vez mais, as constelações parecem brincar. Vejo escrito no céu, os nossos nomes a brilhar. Nossas estrelas estão tão próximas que eu poderia até jurar que eram apenas uma, ou que estavam a namorar.

Nossos dias de tristeza daqui pra frente serão tão raros, que dessa palavra sequer iremos lembrar.

Esta noite vi em seus olhos, o Amor reprimido por um dura dor, que jamais voltarei a lhe aplicar. E é desse Amor que me vem a certeza de que juntos novamente e sem demora vamos estar.

Por isso fecho os meus olhos agora, e oro ao meu, ao seu e ao nosso Anjo, eles hão de iluminar, a nossa relação que está para recomeçar.

O nosso Amor pode não ser o mais correto, o mais aceito ou fácil de lidar, mas é infinito, e isso basta para que não nos possam separar.

-O que há comigo meu Anjo? Não, não sei o que há. Só sei que foi graças a Você que consegui mudar!

**No escuro _(In the dark)_**

**Quando não houver ninguém _(When there's no one)_**

**Mais por perto _(Else around)_**

**Eu rezarei _(I still pray)_**

**Para que nosso amor seja encontrado _(That our Love can be found)_**

Precisei passar perto de perde-lo, para finalmente aquilatar vosso valor!

O que realizamos nunca é tão belo quanto o que sonhamos! Você me prova o contrário desta frase, Meu Amor!

**Alguém Precisa de Você Harry!**

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado, independentemente disso deixem-me Reviews Please, quem escreve sabe como é ótimo receber Reviews, nem que seja pra dizer do que não gostou, mas sem grosserias por favor!

Valeu gente

Beijos para todos

Até breve


End file.
